Wireless telecommunications systems are known. In a cellular system, radio coverage is provided to user equipment, for example, mobile phones, in areas known as cells. A base station is located in each cell to provide radio coverage. User equipment in each cell receives information and data from a base station and can be operable to transmit information and data to the base station.
Information and data transmitted by a base station to user equipment occurs on channels of radio carriers known as downlink channels. Information and data transmitted by user equipment to the base station occurs on channels of radio carriers known as uplink channels. Although the deployment of base stations is largely controlled or controllable by a network operator, the deployment of user equipment is not. The unplanned deployment of user equipment within a network can cause unexpected consequences.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide techniques for communicating with user equipment in a network.